1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present embodiment relates in general to foldable chairs. More specifically, the present embodiment relates to a foldable chair assembly having an umbrella and an adjustable tray designed to hold handheld electronic devices and accessories while reclining in outdoor environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foldable chairs are specifically used for reclining in outdoor environments such as a beach, park etc. Several types of foldable beach chairs and lawn chairs are well-known in the art. Some of these chairs are equipped with sun shades to protect the user from sun or rain. Such sun shades are not easily adjustable which causes difficulty to the user. In addition, the chairs require too much space for storage.
Conventional foldable chairs have considerable drawbacks. For instance, an existing chair includes a seat portion, back portion and leg portions which is equipped with an adjustable sun shade attached to the back portion and a tray means secured to one of the leg portions of the chair by a mounting bracket. The sun shade and the tray of the foldable chair can be easily folded for storage purposes. While the foldable chair protects the user from sun and/or rain, the tray does not facilitate holding handheld devices in a manner similar to the present invention. Further, the chair does not provide any means for holding the accessories of the user.
A variant to this chair uses a combination umbrella and folding chair, including a chair section with a flexible and planar seat member, a flexible and planar backrest, an umbrella section and a ring-shaped cup holder. The assembly further includes a mechanism for storing and transporting the umbrella section and the chair section simultaneously. The combination provides a barrier between a user and the sun or rain while the user employs the chair in outdoor environments. However, the combination does not disclose an adjustable tray for allowing the user to place handheld electronic devices.
Another existing chair provides a folding canopy chair having a frame, a seat, a back, arm rests and an umbrella secured to the frame and is pivoted between an upright use position extending above the chair and a downward storage position adjacent the frame. The umbrella can be removably mounted on either the left or right side of the chair and provides shade from the sun for the user. A major drawback of this chair is that the umbrella cannot be separated from the chair, thereby making it difficult for storage and transport.
There are several other chairs designed to provide comfort to the users while resting in outdoor environments. Such chairs employ umbrellas to protect the user from sun and rain. Some other chairs include cup holders for beverages. However, the structure of these chairs is complex and hence cannot be easily assembled by the user. Further, such chairs do not provide chair, umbrella, tray and cup holder in a single convenient assembly.
Therefore it can be seen that there is a need for a foldable, portable chair having an adjustable tray and umbrella for placing handheld electronic devices such as laptops or tablet devices. Such a chair would include a cup holder for beverages. This needed chair would include a laptop pocket in the adjustable tray for holding handheld electronic devices. The foldable chair would also include pockets to hold the user's accessories. Such a chair would be made of a lightweight material and ultra-violet/water resistant fabric to protect the user from the sun and rain. In addition, the chair would be a simple structure, easily assembled, stored and carried by the user.